Redemption
by Yuuhi Hikari
Summary: Things were going really well for them, very well. Successful confession, satisfied times. Just, a jealous fan-girl resulted a polluting situation for them. As rumors spread, Takumi was forced to head back to Italy. He just wants to stay with Souma, till their days ended. (long sequel to Confession)
1. I Love Him Dearly

**I never expect it to turn out to be a fitting sequel for Confession, my first SnS fanfic. Well, enjoy~ And i don't own the anime or characters :0000**

 _ **-A few weeks ago-**_

 _Kitchen utensils can be heard dropping onto the floor one by one carelessly by the older twin Aldini in the fourth kitchen in the academy. "Fuck...", he muttered under his breath and picked himself up from the ground. As he tried to clean up whatever has fallen on the floor, the younger twin came in the kitchen with a panicked face and quickly helped his brother to clean up. "Nii-chan, are you ok?", asked the raven haired, feeling SUPER worried about the blonde whose eyes seemed drifted to another dimension. ''Yeah, I'm ok Isami. Sorry for bothering you.'', he replied, avoiding eye contact with Isami. At this times, Isami knows that its best to leave Takumi alone. However, it has been a week. A WHOLE week. Takumi wasn't concentrating on anything he tries to do; studying, talking in conversations and most importantly, cooking. If something just happens to bother the blonde till it effects his cooking, it's probably something super serious and he can't let it go. As he went to talk with the blonde early in the morning, the only reply he got is._

 _"I know, Isami. Please just leave me alone. Please."_

 _Takumi stood up and decided to just give up on what he was trying to cook. He knew. He knew that he's not focusing these days. The reason may not be a big deal to others, but it was to him. He's the older brother of the Aldini, the future head chef for Trattoria Aldini. If he listened to his heart, his pride and even reputation might be gone. He thinks much of his futue if he wants to have a happy life. But, it's not helping. Instead, it's getting worst. Both his concentration on cooking and his feelings for a certain someone. He shivered at the thought, still having his younger twin's eyes plastered on him. Breathing in, he spoke up, 'Isami, I think I'm having serious issues about my sexuality.' Isami didn't respond, he waited patiently for him to continue. "I...I don't think it's right...I'm sure I like him, I really do. But, as it clashes about the future...Then forget it. I'm a chef, not...'', Takumi broke down, trying to wipe hot tears that is streamig from his eyes. ''It may not be a big deal to others, just be yourself and follow what you love. But-'' That's when the raven haired cut off the blonde's sentence, 'Don't forget I'm still at your side, nii-chan! No matter what path or choice you chose, I'll always be there to support you!''_

Takumi''s crush is Yukihira Souma. Who was his friend and rival. Who knows both of them would turn out to be lovers, very astonishing indeed. He chose not to reveal their relationship to the public to avoid a chaos. Souma's actions who attracted a lot of people's attention alongside with Takumi's fan club wasn't going to make things smoothly. However, Souma tend to steal some kisses from the blonde from time to time when nobody is watching. Takumi was mad at his usual reckless actions, but he actually liked it somewhere deep in his heart. Besides, all of this just happened so well that his mind was filled with happiness, concentration on cooking and studying went back as well. Things were going real fine, very fine...until one of the female students in the Takumi fan club saw it. She saw them behind the trees, making out and flirting with each other. She was disgusted, horrified and jealous.

It was only the second week they started going out, and their relationship spread out wildly as a rumor when it came out in the newspaper club.

''YUKIHIRA, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?'', a huge scream was heard down the hallway of the dorm as Shoji stormed in with the daily newspaper delivered from the newspaper club. Souma paused chopping the vegetables and frowned. ''What is it this time, Shoji?'', asked Fumio who yawned tiredly as she read the newspaper that was handed by him. She widened her eyes and coughed. Speechless about it, Fumio just rolled her eyes and mummured, ''teenagers...'' and went back to her room. Because of the huge scream Shoji made, it kinda woke everyone up to see what's going on in the hallway.

As everyone of them knew what's going on, nobody dared to voice up the topic that'll reach through the kitchen. ''So...Yukihira's gay?'', asked Yoshino with a blunt face. The others shrugged against each other until Ibusaki spoke up, ''I believe neither of us here aren't really against what kind of sexuality or relationship of anyone in this dorm.'' Tadokoro clasped her hand together and nodded with agreement. ''I believe as long as you love the other, gender doesn't matter, what's important is happiness. Besides, I also believe Souma had his own reasons for not mentioning his relationship to any of us.'' Everyone started to nod in agreement. ''But Yukihira and Takumi huh, that's kind of hard to believe despite both of them being guys.'', exclaimed Sakaki with a pouting face. ''I think you're just jealous, Sakaki.'', scoffed Aoki as he earned a punch on the head by the velvet-haired. Isshiki stared long at the newspaper and inspected the details of it. There's even a picture taken by a mobile phone which seemed quite blur printed out on it. 'Shocking news, Takumi Aldini and Yukihira Souma are in a relationship...'', he whispered softly and placed the newspaper down and glanced at Marui who knew instantly what the 7th-seat was thinking.

''We might be cool about it guys, but do not forget this newspaper will be all over Tootsuki. Yukihira might not be affected by it, but I'm certain..Takumi will.'', voiced out Marui as he pushed up his spectacles. Everyone started to frown right after having the thought. Yukihira is a positive person who never break down a fight. However, Takumi is like the opposite, positive and confident on his cooking skills, yes. But he can't countor negative statements like humiliation and embarresment, he'll think it's all his fault and decided to just break down.

Yukihira exhaled a tiring breath and served breakfast he just cooked onto the table. '' My thoughts exactly, Marui.'' He frowned at Souma's reaction. Whenever it's Souma's turn to cook breakfast, he'll always serve with a bright smile. He even mentioned that being positive and joyful while cooking is the key to a good dish. "Souma-kun, are you alright? You seemed pale...", asked Tadokoro to the red haired who is heading towards to the kitchen. A sad frown Tadokoro hasn't seen before plastered on his face, 'Sorry that I've made all of you concerned and worried.' But a fake smile came upon as he tried to liften up both of their spirits, "I'll try to fix things up somehow. So, do not worry Tadokoro. I'm all fine!", with that, he left his dormmates and quickly head out from the back door. He took out his phone and started to text a mail. As soon as he read the mail that had been just sent, he wore his jacket and drove off on his bike.

The dining room of the Polar Star dorminatory was in silence, everybody ate their breakfast quietly without taking any topic up. Tadokoro stared at her portion of food and frowned, ''Souma-kun's cooking...It is delicious, but it lacks the impact it always does...'' The others remained silece, neither dared to voice up an opinion.

_

The smell of coffee lingered in the kitchen. Once his blue eyes were lively, now dull and blunt. ''Nii-chan...'', whispered Isami solemly at a corner. He hate to see his brother in so much pain. But if things gets any worst. Isami shook his head at the thought, he daren't think that far. ''This is what I meant Isami. It's a mistake. I shouldn't have...'', Takumi covered his mouth with his hand and let out a sob. His eyes were red ever since the news were out early in the morning. He saw how his younger twin scowled at the newspaper and ripped it into shreds.

A message came into his phone that snapped him out from his thoughts. The blonde quickly wiped his tears and flipped his phone out, 'At out usual spot, 10 minutes. -Souma.' He quickly replied an 'Ok' and headed out before Isami can ask what happened. Takumi ran, it was not far from his place which Souma insisted because he doesn't have a license yet unlike he does. Besides, he mentioned _''I would be a bad person if I troubled my lover big time.''_ He still remembered how his heart beat so much just because of that sentence. He still remembered how his face blushed in several shades of red with a lump in his throat and answered _''Y-You...You know it's o-ok for me...It'll trouble you instead.''_ Then Souma said nothing but grinned and hugged him. _''Ah, I'm so lucky to have such a concerning boyfriend.''_

The flashbacks, it hurts. It hurts so much now, he doesn't just trouble Souma. He also troubled his brother who had done so much to support him. Negative statements and such clouded his mind and he reached to their 'usual spot' before he even realized it. Weather is cloudy today, as if it'll rain any sooner. Their so called usual spot is a grove, a really pretty one in fact where they both found out together while hanging one in the woods nearby where Takumi stayed. He looked around, trying to spot for a red head. Takumi's softened in relieve at the sight of him laying against a tree trunk. His presence was noticed by the red haired fast. ''Souma...'', muttered Takumi under his breath, eyes turning red again as he felt tears streaming out. As he tried to wiped them all away, he was embraced in a warm hug. ''I'm sorry Takumi. Extremely, sorry. That day, if only I've just sent you home after school without doing anything.'', Takumi wondered why Souma apologized when he, no, both of them are not at fault at all. It's that certain someone who saw them and spread rumors till the internet and newspaper. ''No Souma, it's...it's not your fault, it's neither of us. It's-'', before the blonde could protest any longer, the red haired captured his lips, locking it tight. Takumi moaned in the kiss as he felt a wet and slicky muscle sliding above his upper lip, requesting the entrance to be opened. The kiss went in deeper as the blonde granted him his permission. The kiss was sloppy yet passionate. The atmosphere around them heated up sooner than they expected. Tongue dominating each other, hands seeking support from the other's body. They separated later to catch some air with a string of saliva connecting their lips and bodies still lock against each other's .

Takumi's face has never been flushed this hard before while his body is hotter than ever, even his ears are red. The red haired smirked, enjoying the sight before him. Before the blonde realizes it, he already took out his phone and snapped a picture. "W-Wha?", exclaimed Takumi in surprise, backing a few steps away. "New phone background getto," grinned Souma with a sing-song voice which resulted a really embarressed blonde. "H-HEY! DELETE THAT!", he cried as he tried to snatched his phone away. Souma stucked his tongue out and teased his lover once more, "No can do!"

The game of tag to just delete that embarressing picture of his boyfriend's phone just make both of them forget about the whole situation that happened the very morning. Not until, Takumi's phone rang. He stopped his tracks on chasing the red haired and flipped his phone out. "Isami...", he whispered and answered the call. "Ni-Nii-chan?" He sensed panic and worry in his brother's voice, standing up while brushing dirt of his clothing, he answered "Yes?" That was when it's something Takumi don't wanna hear.

"News spread fast, nii-chan. Father just sent a quick mail to me that he insist you to return to Italy.''

"...What?'' A thunder strike the cloudy clouds which caused a sudden rainfall.

 **Ah, I think you can call this a sequel to that confession thing. I did not try to write a continous fic on purpose 8'DDDD**  
 **R &R? **  
**Many thanks to Nerumi who gave me a few ideas as inspiration 3**

 _ **\- Yuuhi Hikari**_


	2. Please Don't Go

**I'm sorry if it took quite long. School's assignments have packed my schedule up like crazy. But here you go! Chapter 2 XDDD**

* * *

"What do you mean that, father insisted me to return to Italy?", asked Takumi with a lump in his throat, hoping none of this is true. He looked up to the red head whose also in a shock. "I-I...after he sent a quick mail with no replies, he just now called by through the house phone, he doesn't sound very happy about the news, nii-chan...", before his brother could go any further, the blonde hang up and let loose his grip on the phone. He stared long in space, hoping everything is just a nightmare he will wake up from. "Hey Souma...Is this just a nightmare?", he cried softly. Soon, the sky immediately turned dark and it started to drizzle.

Both of them stood still, letting the rain fall all it wants. Souma does not expect their relationship being exploit would result them to separate even further. He tried to think of several ways to solve the problem, but the results won't be pretty and promising. He took Takumi in for a tight hug, trying to sooth and calm him down. Once blue eyes were red again, it's starting to make the red head boil inside. "I wonder...if having a shokugeki wi-" "SOUMA DON'T!" He was surprised and startled at the sudden protest Takumi gave him. "Y-You're always reckless and kept having big risks. The last time you have your shokugeki with Mimasaka had me worried like HELL. If you lost, you probably wouldn't be here embracing me. So please, don't...Quit doing stuff that'll give me a heart attack..."

The red haired stopped talking about it and leaded him to the trees to avoid the rain. He brought several towels as he expected it to rain before heading out. Takumi took one from him, gaze still not leaving from the ground. "Takumi, maybe we can just talk to your father and sort things out...", suggested Souma as he helped the blonde to dry up his woven gold locks. One of the few characteristics of Takumi the red haired adored the most. The blonde remained quiet, as if he's in deep thoughts. Finally, he chose an option,

"I'll just listen to my father..."

He bit his lip, hoping his lover won't protest any further. He was slightly surprised when he hear no response from the other. "If...", started out Souma, stepping out into the rain and continued, "If that is what Takumi thinks its the best, I won't go against your perspective."

Takumi was about to leave Japan within 4 hours time. He wasn't aware his brother is coming until literally a few minutes ago as he also dragged his luggage out. The blonde blinked, "I thought father only insisted me to return?'' Isami just continued to plaster the grin on his face and replied, "Wherever nii-chan goes, I'll go. Besides, you'll probably get pretty lonely and bored back home.''

Takumi scoffed at his brother's statement and turned around to face the driver whom was responsible to fetch them to Tokyo International Airport to catch their 2 pm flight to Florence, Italy. "The Aldini brothers I suppose? I've been expecting you.'', spoke up the driver. He started to lift their luggage up and placed them into the car boot. Isami glanced at his older twin whom had been staring at the Polar Star dorms ever second he could.

''Nii-chan, I'm sorry...that I couldn't convince father." the blonde inhaled in the morning's fresh air and shook his head, ''You've done a lot Isami. I couldn't have ask for more.'' The frown on the younger Aldini's face lifted up when he saw a smile on Takumi's face. They turned around once the driver had notified them that they will head for the airport now straightaway now. After double checking everything is taken, they started heading towards to the airport.

At this past few days, he had been trying so hard not to keep Souma in contact as a habit. He knows his emotions take control of him easily, tears rolled out easily, expressions shown obviously. In order to hide it, he have to forget. He...NEED to.

* * *

 _''Now I realized it, my father just sent tons of emails to me...Even already confirmed the date that I'll be heading back?'' Takumi fixed his eyes on the screen of his phone while being embraced by the red head. ''When are you leaving?'', he asked, nipping his shoulders lightly. The blonde remained silence and switch off his phone. Souma glanced at his eyes and took that reaction as a no and let his lover his way. "You're not going to ask why I refused to tell?'', asked the half Italian as he shifted closer to Souma. The red haired stopped nipping on his neck when the question stimulated his brain._

 _''...Nope. I believe you have your reasons after all.'', Souma answered, his actions starting to get rougher. Takumi find it hard to reply on the other's answer when his neck and collarbone was attacked by a slickly muscle which lapped back and forth. He moaned while it runs along his skin, ''S-Souma. St-Stop...''_

 _Souma likes to tease him, especially on his sensitive neck . However the blonde NEVER let him leave hickeys, afraid someone might have seen it and bring up wrong ideas. Well now everyone knows, it doesn't even matter anymore. He went and chose a spot where it's not visible and marked the blonde his._

 _''H-HEY! I told you not to-,'' Takumi hesitated at first until he realized, his flight back to Italy is at the nest 8 hours._

* * *

Takumi scowled and rubbed on the spot where his lover left a hickey at. ''That idiot is too rough...'' It was really obvious that even looking at it gave chills through his spines. Luckily the weather was still cold. So, a jacket helped him to cover most of it.

Sooner than expected, they have arrived at Tokyo International Airport.

It was still an outstanding view as he remembered the last time, while feeling excited and nervous to enroll in Tootsuki Academy. However, it's the first time he hated the view upon him, the upcoming view of his pretty hometown, Florence in Italy; and the family -run restaurant, Trattoria Aldini. In his heart, it's always his favorite place to stay and spend time in. But...

Love changed everything. Souma has slowly became his priority.

''Nii-chan? We're getting out next...Nii-chan?'', Takumi snapped out from his thought when his younger brother shook him. ''O-Oh,'' he exclaimed from the slightest shock and started grabbing his hand luggage. As the Aldini brothers get down from the vehicle, they bid thank you and farewell to the driver whom helped to get their other luggages from the car boot.

Takumi exchaled a long and tired breath, plaching his hand luggage on the other that can be dragged along. ''We have 3 hours left, Nii-chan. Should we get some lunch?'' The blonde frowned slightly at the word 'lunch'. ''Yeah, maybe. But not in the airport...It's always expensive and not delicious in some point...''

Isami chuckled upon seeing his older twin's reaction. ''I knew you would go against that idea. Which was why I'm quite busy before packing up.'' He took out two lunch boxes and handed one to the blonde. Takumi laughed softly and grabbed the lunch box. ''You know me too well''

But he doesn't know; Takumi doesn't know that there's already someone with ANOTHER lunch box waiting for him.

He sighed. ''I guess Takumi don't really expect me to come...'', Souma groaned and rubbed his neck and yawned. He had never travelled this far before on his considered lame motorcycle. It was bought for the purpose of convenient transport around Tootsuki after all. RIding it at the main road alone kinda have him terrified.

Souma stared long at the horizon with tired eyes. He knows the blonde's flight was in 8 hours time ever since he asked him. His sentiments were exact. He also told him that he hated food in the airport. Yes it's edible but expensive and sometimes he couldn't handle the amount of flavoring they put in the dish. Cut the crap out of anything that's mostly 1500 yen and above. Even if he can addord it, he'd rather not.

Well, knowing that in mind. He went and cook something light instead. But he indeed, did not expect Isami to tag along. He wouldn't like to admit that he thinks the raven is in his way. Brought food, which made a smile on Takumi's face.

'Argh, why am I jealous over his brother...', he muttered under his breath.

A bento and a small bottle of refreshing honey lemon was in the plastic bad that the red head was holding. How the heck is he going to make an appearance when Isami is there. Why can't he just step out, and hand him the stuff he made for him and chao.

The more Souma thinks, the more sweat started to appear in hus palms. He stared at his lover from afar, he can't help but continue to think that the twin brother of Takumi's...deiniftely have something in his mind when a flashback went back into his mind.

 _''I don't think Isami will follow me back. He knows well that I came to hone skills for our restaurant. I know he'd rather stay and improve his skills.''_

Just then, the ringing tone of his phone startled him . Flipping it, Tadokoro's name was on the screen. Without any hesitation, he answered the call. ''Souma-kun! Where are you at this hour?! Class has already started!" The red haired recalled there are no important cooking assignments neededd to be done today. Besides, even if there is. He would still skip it. ''I'm feeling quite unwell...You know? But I'll be back tomorrow. Sorry for making you worried, Tadokoro.'' Souma wanted to tell the blunette the truth. However, it didn't seemed like the right time. ''Oh, I see. It's fine then. Good luck to you, Souma-kun.'' The red haired replied back a goodbyea and wondered what's the good luck for.

''I have to head for the restroom for a while, Isami. I'll be back in a few minutes.'' Souma's head perked up when he heard Takumi said that sentence, thinking it's a chance to meet up with his lover before he leave...like forever...Now that he thought about it, will Takumi ever come back to Japan, to Tootsuki...to him?

His blood ran cold as he thought about it. He's afraid, very afraid on losing his first love, Takumi Aldini.

He inhaled a deep breath and started to have his legs run through the direction where the blonde has walked to. He doesn't even care is his younger twin had already saw him. He just want to talk to Takumi once more, to embrace him, to whisper sweet stuff to him...and a lot more.

Coming to the restroom was just an excuse. Isami's cooking was really delicious and satisfying that somehow it seemed sad. It deeply reminded him of Souma. He just want to see him one last time, even if it's just a goodbye in person. But, he didn't even told him his flight was right on that day. ''It's impossible.'' He thought.

Takumi passed through the huge queue that was for the stalls and headed to one of the sinks to have his face splased with water. Feeling slightly refreshed now, he extended his hand out to take some tissues to dry his face. Just then, he appeared.

''So-Souma?!'', the blonde's voice cracked at the sight of the red haired whom grinned slughtly. He even forgotten why he needed the tissues. Souma said nothing but dragged the other out from the restroom to avoid making a scene.

As soon as they were out, Souma handed out the surprisingly fine bento to Takumi whom was still blinking in disbelief. ''W-What? Bu-But...'', his voice trailed off, still feeling shocked at what happened. ''How did you know my flight was later on?'', Yellow eyes met blue ones. He chuckled and answered, ''I have my ways.'' Takumi immediately blushed later on. He was so speechless to find the right words to go against that stupid reply of his but all he can do is shift his gaze away from him and folded his arms up nervously.

Souma lost it at his super-nervous and embaressed reaction and laughed, causing the blonde to click his tongue and glared at him. ''W-What's so funny?!" The red haired clutched his sides and squatted down while continue laughing, making the older Aldini felt like rolling him up into a ball and kick him off a cliff. ''I-I'm sorry. It's just that when I looked from afar. You seemed fine and all but then...You seemed rather relieved when I appeared.'' Takumi's lips were a thin line as he listened to Souma's explanation.

''You idiot. Of course I am.''

The red haired widened his eyes at the half Italian's statement. He covered his slight blush with the back of his hand and adverted his eyes. 'Shit, that's so cute...' People around by that were walking back and forth started ti have suspicious and curious stares on then. Before Takumi could even open his mouth regarding on the stares that are planted on them, the red haired had already taken hold of his hand and dragged him across the crowd. Takumi flinched at the interaction of their hands and stuttered out, ''I-Isami is still wa-waiting for me...'' Souma said nothing which made him frown slightly.

Soon, they came to a less crowded place and turned to a corner which leads to an emergency exit. Souma turned around to face the blonde whom slightly startled a little. He reached out and caressed the other's cheek. ''I'm not joking this time, Takumi. I...knew something bad like this is going to happen. Or at least something bad might will. Yet, I still cried. It's been a long time since I-'' Takumi cut his sentence as he planted his lips on his, ''Souma, I believed we both done our best. Besides, I'll come back. I'll find a way to come back to Japan, to you as soon as possible.'' Takumi knew in his heart that Souma has kept on his emotion still enough when the rumor started to spread like wild fire.

And Souma knew, he had never felt tears rolling down his cheeks for a very long time.

 **Omg, I don't know that it could be this long. Well, my exams are upcoming within 12 days. Please visit me at my grave.**  
 **So I have most written out in school instead because whenever I stare at my comp, inspirations won't come to me. :')))**  
 **Hope you all who have read enjoyed him. R &R! 3**

 **-** _ **Yuuhi Hikari**_


	3. Afraid

**I'M TERRIBLY SORRY THIS TOOK SO DAMN LONG (or did it?) Apparently, I messed up Takumi's parents lol. I thought the father is Japanese and mother is Italian until I read his trivia. So I actually REWROTE/TYPE the whole chapter which is really really tiring because I've just finished my geography assignment today and it stressed me out again when I realized my trial exams are starting next Monday. /soft cries**  
 **By the way back to the topic. I was trying my very best not to ruin Souma's personality here. So I hope none of you were upset on how I decided to twist it around :') I was literally looking at wiki and a while typing all of this out.**  
 **BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, ENJOY 3**  
 **Notes: Italic - Italian**

* * *

Takumi panted in front of the raven whom was worried like there was no tomorrow. ''You went for quite a long time, nii-chan. I thought something happened.'' The blonde took another deep breath. ''Sorry, the restroom has a long queue.'' Isami sighed and pointed at the plastic bag that the other is holding. ''I assumed somebody gave you something?'' Blue eyes blinked and he nodded. ''Apparently, somebody figured out my that I'm leaving Tootsuki today and my flight. Even rushed over just to give me this.'' The younger twin raised his eyebrow, ''A fangirl?'' Takumi opened his mouth, but closed it when Souma's words came into his mind.

 _''I wonder if you've noticed lately, Takumi. But Isami has been giving me stares, and sometimes even glares lately whenever I'm with you. Not like I think it's a bad thing, but, you probably should spent more time with him too.''_

He smiled and answered, ''Yes, what a sweet person, isn't she?'' The raven haired hesitated for a second but shook it off when his brother opened the bento up. Considering by its weight, Takumi expected soup, and it is. It's light and elegant, just like what he hoped for after a good meal from Isami's cooking. He took a sip, feeling the hot yet delicious liquid runs in his entire body that is shivering from the cold. 'It's warm...' he thought as he slowly finished it up. It hit him again later on.

The flashbacks, Souma's embrace and soft sobs.

Isami frowned worriedly when he saw tears gathered in those blue eyes of the other. ''Nii-chan, are you fine?'' He handed out tissues to him as quickly as possible whom the blonde declines as he quickly wiped them away, resulting a frown on the younger Aldini's face later on. Takumi stood up. ''Let's go, Isami. Or we'll be late for our flight.'' The raven replied with an okay and started to drag their luggage to check-in.

* * *

Souma groaned with a fried squid half-hanging by his mouth. 'I can't believe I cried, in front of Takumi. God, I'm so pathetic...' He cringed at the thought. Actually, he really wanted to see the blonde off. But first, he couldn't be away for too long. Talk about Tootsuki and their high expectations on their students. There's a slight chance he'll get expelled if he skipped class. Secondly...seeing Isami made him extra uncomfortable. Although he did told his love about Isami's reaction to them when they are together. But he did not told him on his jealousy.

Sighing, he shoved his hands in his wallet and went into deep thoughts. Just as he was turning into a corner that leads to the parking lot where he parked his bike there, a woman in her mid thirties accidentally crashed onto him with a few folded papers flew out from her loose hands. '' _Ah! Mi dispiace molto!_ '' The woman cried out and picked her papers up from the floor with a panicked face. Souma brushed dirt from his pants and blinked at the long blonde haired. Confused at the unfamiliar language he just heard. He shrugged his shoulders and helped the woman to pick her stuff up. He passed the woman's belongings as they stood up in the same time. '' _Grazi-_ Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I was used on using my mothertongue instead. Thank you for helping me, young man. Now if you excuse me.'' She hurrily put her stuff in her bag and rushed towards to the drop off and pick up section before Souma can say a word about it. ''Is that Italian...?'' He muttured under his breath, unsure whether it is or not.

Souma groaned and rubbed the back of his head when he thought about what's going ahead of him once he's back to Tootsuki. The Elite Ten is probably discussing this subject currently, probably deciding whether they should let it slide or not. After all, it cause quite an erupt to most of the students that joined the Takumi fanclub.

Just as he was paying the for the parking ticket, his phone once rang again. It showed up Ikumi's name on the screen instead. He closed his eyes and exhaled a long tired breath and answered the call. ''YUKIHIRA, YOU BETTER SHOW UP YOURSELF BEFORE THIS RUCKUS GOES ANY FURTHER.'' The red haired pulled his phone away and shut his eyes tight at the huge exclaimed from the meat master. ''Mind summarizing the whole situation Nikumi?'' Souma took his ticket out from the ticket machine and fastened his pace to his motorbike, concerned on whatever is happening in Tootsuki. ''A lot, like really, a hell lot of people are finding you for shokugekis. Most of them wagered that if they win...They...I mean, why am I so worried. The Elite Ten has officially announced that this is none of their or the school's concern so they let the public have their way. But, but..." Souma's lips were in a thin line as he slowly listened to her explanation and stuttering. Reaching for the key hole to turn his bike's engine on, he answered to Ikumi.

''It's ok Ikumi. I've been prepared to face this ever since news spread.''

Ikumi gripped her phone tightly. ''...Stupid Yukihira. Why am I still doing this when all I received was news I never would've wished to know. Why must you be so presistent about it. Why-'' She was already in sobs before she could continue any further. On the other side, Souma opened his mouth to reply, but closed it once again. He knows...No, actually he doesn't. Ikumi was right. ''Why can't you just listen to me for once?!'' She was right about him being too reckless, presistent and such. But, Souma has to. Because of him.

The red haired smiled slightly on the thought. ''Íkumi, trust me this time. I...have someone dear to me to protect this time, someone I dare not let this go easily.'' The blonde stopped talking and swallowed her nerves down her throat, exhaled a tired breath later. After a few seconds, she hung up. Souma stared at his phone on Ikumi's reaction but decided to shrug it off. Ikumi knew well by his last sentence.

* * *

A crowd that was waiting to enter the passenger cabin of the plane from Japan to Italy slowly turned out into a queue.

''Hey Isami, what number are our seats again?'' Takumi shifted his weight on his left foot while glancing at his brother whom was looking at the paper slips where it showed the number of their seats. ''D-02 and D-03.'' The blonde nodded back in acknowledgement and looked out through the window. Slowly, he grazed his tongue on his lips that are slight frozen from the temperature.

''His taste still lingers...''

Blue eyes widened.

No. He can't. He have to forget about him. He...doesn't have a choice. Even so, he wished to take his words back. He regretted on lying to Souma. It's such a dirty yet a purpose to protect lie. Because he doesn't want that sight to appear again. The sight of Yukihira Souma sobbing in his arms. It's such a painful sight. So painful.

Takumi bit his lip when he felt his chest ached slightly. He gaped softly and reached on where his heart lays and gripped the clothing before it.

* * *

It was still class time in Tootsuki Culinary Academy. Most of the places in the academy are near empty as expected. Souma felt slightly relieved at the sight. He does not mind at all if he have to deal this whole drama with cooking. However, if a fangirl or anybody suddenly jumped out and bashed at him, he'll probably...die by falling off a cliff or something worst.

Just as before he entered the Polar Star Dormitory, there is what he expected. Shokugeki challenges piling his letter box up. It's literally two times more than what he got after he's back from the Stagiaire event. He narrowed eyes at the sight of it. He parked his bike at a side and walked towards it, not aware that Fumio was cleaning the dormitory's compounds up. The old woman stopped sweeping and looked up to the red head and frowned.

''You have no idea it took me how long to drive out the huge crowd in front of the dorms after you left, Yukihira.'' Her sudden conversation startled the red head who was gathering all the challenges. ''I'm terribly sorry, Fumio-san. I promise everything will turn out alright.'' With that, he rushed into the dorms to gather stuff he needed for the next period.

''I wonder if Souma-kun will be alright...'', cried Tadokoro under her breath, feeling extremely anxious on the red haired who has been long for a long time. Just as the blunette was praying as hard as she could. The classroom's door clicked open, there appeared the red haired she prayed so hard for. Tadokoro widened her eyes and sighed in relief, despite the glares from a few female students and cringed expressions from the male students.

''Yukihira! You're late! If you miss one more period, you're likely to get expelled.'' Souma ignored all the negative expressions that's shooting at him harshly and apologized to the teacher in front of him by bowing his head down slightly. ''I'm terribly sorry, it won't happen again.'' The teacher placed her left hand at her hip and the other pushing up her spectacles. ''Take your seat, Yukihira. You better don't take those words back.'' He nodded in acknowledgement and turned his heel towards his seat beside Tadokoro.

Two mischivous classmates were already in Souma's awareness since he entered the classroom. So he wasn't really bothered by the sight of a foot that is purposely placed out, thinking that Souma will fall for that simple trick and embarress himself in front of everyone. The red haired narrowed his eyes, feeling irritational.

Instead ignoring it, he made it looked like he stopped on one's foot by accident. The one who set his foot out gaped in pain softly. ''Sorry.'' He muttured under his breath while sending back a glare back to them and took the seat beside the panicked Tadokoro.

''Souma-kun. You stepped on his foot on purpose, didn't you? Why don't you ignore it instead?'' She whispered as low as possible with a frowning expression. Souma opened his mouth to answer, but closed it later to a thin line. '...I should have avoided it instead. Why did I...' The thought disrupted him which made him remained in silence. He twirled his mechanical pencil to calm his nerves down on why was he reacting quite brutal. Tadokoro on the other side have her frown sunk deeper, knowing one of her close friend is sunken within his deep emotions for the first time.

How she knows? Mimasaka tried to provoke him during the semifinals of The Autumn Selections before. From what she have remembered, there was not ONCE Souma ever showed his negative emotions off. Not until today...It terrifies her.

Yellow eyes drifted to his classmates who were quietly gossiping. He was used to insults and judgement ever since he realize no matter social or cooking. He never retorts when insulted and usually uses his cooking to do the talking for him. However, it made his blood boiled when Takumi went into the topic. ''I don't exactly care if Yukihira is gay. But Takumi-kun? This doesn't make any sense, he's probably stressed until it's out of his mind.'' But he kept his cool. He tries to believe, believe that when time goes by, it'll simmer down somehow. Being angry or intimitaded won't solve anything after all. He just have to learn to control.

Soon, Math class has ended. Souma spended the last half an hour thinking how to avoid another wave of gossiping, glares, stares, cringed expressions and it goes on. But apparently, another topic has became more interesting than his. It even surprised him.

''Hey! Did you heard? Takumi-kun's mother is in the academy currently and just headed in the director's office a while ago!''

'Takumi's mother? Wha- Why?'

Souma widened his eyes. He wasn't prepared for this. Dozens of questions appearing in his mind, demanding for answers. His heart was racing face, as if he's receiving a hard attack. He could feel everyone's eyes started glancing towards him. Sweat slowly forming in his palms and face. He's terribly afraid.

''Souma-kun?! Souma-kun!'' Tadokoro cried out, which snapped the red haired back to reality. ''Are you alright, Souma-kun? You're breathing rapidly...'' He let out a tired breath and massaged his temples and breathed in again. 'Calm down, Yukihira Souma. There's definitely a reason behind this. Calm down and stay positive and everything will turn out well.' He opened his eyes and smiled at the blunette whose still panicking in front of him. "Hey Tadokoro?'' Her eyes made contact with him fast on the response of her name. ''Y-Yes?!'' Souma placed both of his hands out. ''I need your help to calm me down.'' Tadokoro first blinked in confusion, but immediately got it when the familiar scene reminded her their shokugeki with Shinomiya-senpai.

A loud clap was heard later on, which formed a grinned on his face once more. ''Thanks, Tadokoro. Just what I wanted, see you in the next class.'' He dashed out from the class without a minute to lose which also made the blunette raised her lips up slightly. ''Now that's the Souma-kun I know.''

The red haired sprinted through the corridors, barely pushing down other students who passed by. He nearly knocked down Alice who was on her way to her next class with Kurokiba. ''What's your deal on knocking onto me, Yukihira?!'' She cried and puffed her cheeks out. ''My lady, he's sprinting towards to the director's office.'' The white haired folded her arms and replied, ''Of course I know that, I'm not...Oh, I see...It's probably about that matter.'' The raven haired beside him nodded.

Souma panted in front of the director's office, which is none other than the Food's Devil King's office, Nakiri Senzaemon. Just as he was about to knock onto the door, he heard their conversation, which untied a knot in his head.

'' _Auguri_ to you Nakiri-san. I wanted to ask a few things recording to my sons. '' It's the woman in blonde's voice he knew from the airport. 

* * *

**These are the translates of the Italian words I've placed down. Thought that it might actually be 'great' somehow, :')**

 _ **Mi dispiace molto - I'm so sorry**_  
 _ **Grazie - Thank you**_  
 _ **Auguri - Greetings**_

 **Again, I'm sorry this took me so long. Please R &R! **  
**And thank you for following the story 3 Love you guys 3333**  
 **P.S If I have the time, I'll make a bio of Takumi's parents :^) I doubt the manga will ever mention his parents' details and such so ya, I'm just gonna use what I can think it can- :'))**

 _ **-Yuuhi Hikari**_


	4. Worthy

**/soft cries**  
 **TERRIBLY SORRY IF I TOOK SO LONG TATT**  
 **I was actually really out of ideas, so I asked a few friends to think about what they expect and ya. I didn't really get much out of it but I appreciated their help.**  
 **And so. As you can see, I don't think this is really a good chapter. (mostly about the mum)**  
 **So I added another cute scene down ;D**  
 **Hope y'all love it.**

 **Italic - flashbacks, Italian, thinking in mind**

* * *

Souma swallowed his nerves down and bit his lip. Shit just continue to pop up and amuse him. He breathed in and gathered courage to knock onto the door in front of him. There was an awkward silence for 5 seconds until Nakiri Senzaemon's deep voice answered his knock. ''Come in.'' Permission was granted and he entered.

The atmosphere was super tense in the room. The woman whom have the long blonde hair in a ponytail was the person he saw back in the airport. She turned around, lighter shade of blue connected his. ''What a surprise, young man. Good to see you again.'' She exclaimed. Souma lips were a thin line as he gave her a quick nod and adverted his eyes.

He's still **afraid.**

He can't predict or estimate how the result will end up. It's hard to be confident on love when you don't know when fate decides it to end...it...ends. Poof, like thin air. Losing someone is nothing like fixing a messed up dish.

''What brings you here, Yukihira? Please make hatse, I have to settle business with this lady here.'' The woman folded her arms and started to tap her feet slowly, her intimidating aura affected the old man slightly. Senzaemon sighed and took a piece of paper out from a drawer. ''Here's the official form on your husband's approval for your sons' temporary leave from the school if you're still not satisfied from what I said, Madame Perlita.'' The woman massaged her temples on the sight of the form. ''If you wish to know the exact details, I believe the young man you saw will give you the answers you seek. He's involved with the drama after all.'' She glanced over, which made Souma flinched slightly.

''Please do.''

* * *

The door that led to Nakiri Senzaemon's office closed. Students that were crawling all over the place just now became an empty hallway ever since the last bell rung. The situation he's in made Souma even more haunted from his trauma on losing Takumi forever.

''Perlita Aldini. Nice to meet you. And yours...?'' The blonde woman called Perlita trailed off, waiting for the other to answer. ''Yukihira Souma. It's a pleasure to meet you.'' He greeted back with courtesy.

 _Takumi and Isami's surnames were their mother's. That's surprising._

''I presume you being at the airport has something to do with my sons?'' The red head nodded on the question. Perlita clutched on her bag tightly and stared on the ground. It's obvious all of these is giving her enough pressure to cause a headache. ''If I may ask. Did your husband not tell you anything?'' She shook her head with a frowned and answered. ''No. He wasn't picking my calls up.''

Souma took a deep breath and gripped on his left wrist which was covered by his headband which he usually wore during cooking.

* * *

 _''Yukihira...I've wondered. Why do you always have that headband with you? I understand that whole it's-for-my-motivation thing. But does it really have to be tied on your wrist?'' The red head paused on grilling squid that's on his Shichirin and stared at the blonde beside him. Seconds later, he laughed which caused the other to blush. (A/N Please scroll down if you're wondering what a Shichirin is.)_

 _''W-What did I say wrong?'' Takumi stuttered. Souma smiled widely. ''It's a gift, that my pops rarely gave me. It's really precious, that's why I kept it with me the entire time.'' Blue eyes shifted away. ''I-I see...'' The red head grinned slyly and leaned forward to whisper against his ear. ''Or are you just jealous, Takumi? Just because of a headband?''_

 _Takumi jumped slightly and distanced themselves with a face that showed a deeper shade of red. ''As-As if, stupid Yukihira!'' Souma chuckled. ''Yeah right. Stop denying it. You know I love you best when you're embarrassed over my teasing.'' The blonde covered half of his flushed red face with the back of his hand, mind blank on searching words to reply back._

 _Souma shifted closer and raised his left wrist up. ''Why don't you try to claim it in your own way?'' Blue eyes wished to advert away, but still went gripping on the other's anyway and planted soft kisses on the headband. Souma has to admit, he was slightly surprised._

 _''Don't you dare give up on both cooking and me, Yukihira. I'll hit you if you do.''_

* * *

The shiver that traveled on his spine shaken Souma up upon recalling that flashback.

 _It's okay, I'm not dealing this alone._

''The summary of everything is that...'' He paused for a few seconds, which made the woman to raise her eyebrow. ''It's that I'm dating your son, Takumi Aldini.''

Perlita was shocked for a few seconds until her eyes soften a moment later. Soon, a small smile appeared on her face. ''So that's the entire case, huh? Have me worried like the sky would fall. But it indeed did in my husband's perspective.'' Souma sighed in relief when all the weight released on his chest upon hearing that.

''But, on one condition. My son can be with whoever they wish to be with, despite the same gender or not. However, can you prove worthy of him, Yukihira Souma?'' He looked up tot the woman and grinned. Then took ahold on the headband and took it off from his wrist.

''Live up to your expections, Madame!''

'' _Non vedo l'ora di farlo_ ''

* * *

Nakiri Erina folded her arms and rolled her eyes in the red head who smiled in a goofy way in front of her. At least she's comfortable with him lately instead on having grudges like last time. He is a big help on kicking Nakiri Azami down and disbanding central while restoring Culinary Tootsuki Acadamy back to feet after all.

''Are you sure you wish to do this, Yukihira? Madame Perlita isn't just a world-famous model. She's also a well known food taster. Her judgement might even be more accurate and strict than mine.'' Souma heard her, but decided to shake it off and hummed a soft tune as he retrieved the fourth kitchen's key from the orange haired.

''If I can make you say it's delicious, I could make Madame Perlita think the same way too.'' Erina's eyes widened, slightly amused on his confident after all this mess. But she decided to cover it with a scoff. ''If you say so. You better make a good result. I still need to keep my pride.'' She flipped her hair and walked off, trying to show her usual vibe. But deep down, she's extremely worried that even a frown had appeared on her face.

Souma knows that he's pressuring his friend around him to their bones. But he'll fix it, he'll turn everything back to normal the way it was.

* * *

Rapid chopping of vegetables and ingredients can be heard from the fourth kitchen of Tootsuki Academy. Soon, a pleasant aromo spread throughout the entire kitchen that striked Perlita's smell stimulationl

'' _I underestimated this young man. It's only the starting part of the scent...And it's already overflowing in my body_.''

She swallowed her saliva down, can't stop the feeling on wanting to just take a bite from whatever that cooking inside the pot. It's been long since she ever experience this feeling as a food taster. Of course, Takumi did succeeded it once and she's extremely proud of him. However, Yukihira Souma might have done it even better.

The scent of her favorite fruit, apples, swarmed the entire kitchen which made her carve more of it. Soon, food was already served in front of her.

''You seemed like you can't stop wanting it, Madame. Eat up!''

* * *

 _Shichirin -_ _ **It's a lightweight, compact, and easy-to-move cooking stove. The one we all see Souma using while grilling squids~**_  
 _Non vedo l'ora di farlo -_ **I look forward to it**

 **I noticed I love adding all the other side characters in. I really do. I forgot to mention about the last chapter. There's an easter-egg on a certain straight ship. Not sure if you call it easter egg but I'm sure not much can find it out x'D I added another one in this chapter too but it's not really obvious 8))**  
 **By the way, I'll certainly make a bio on the parents soon enough. If I actually have additional time /3  
Terribly sorry again, also the words shortage- It's awful. T m T**

 **Thanks for following! /sents flying kisses**

 **-** _Yuuhi Hikari_


	5. Notice, followers please read

**I think most of you wonderful followers might be wondering where's the update after for so long.**

 **I deeply apologize. My charger for the laptop I'm using now overheated. It doesn't just effects the charging system, in fact I'm afraid it might explode or something bad might happen so I just threw it aside.**  
 **I've been trying to buy a new one, but even if it arrives by then, my exams will crawl even closer which is on the start of October and I can't possibly fail that exam. (because if i do, i can say goodbye to the future, coughs).**  
 **To estimate when I can be back to update, it's possibly mid-October, I'll probably get a few chapters planned and ready to roll and update. :)**  
 **Also, do not worry if a lot figured I might give up on this story. I love it so far, I can't possibly dream on giving up. I will not until it's complete.**

 **For now I'll be just checking reviews, favs etc stuff through email from my phone. Been really happy and satisfied from the outcome. Better than expected, I hope I can continue to publish more fanfics out there and share my imagination with people who wished to see it too.**

 **Will be deleting this once I'm back, so do look it out.**

 **Special thanks to chenchuu who followed all of my SnS fanfics. Thank you x3**

 **Btw, I'll be replying a few who doesn't own accounts yet.**

 **Guest from Chapter 4 - Unfortunately, I didn't read the light novel. But it did showed in the anime but I didn't really looked out for it, so it's my mistake. ;w;;;; But I still find it weird, like their surname is obviously Italian. Maybe there's a family background thing going on, who knows~~~  
Guest from Notice -Thank you for believing in me! Will definitely update sooner! Thanks, I will xD**

 **-** _ **Yuuhi Hikari**_


End file.
